Loup Solitaire
by Albane
Summary: SPOILER TOME 5, Les pensées de Rémus, une nuit, après la cinquième année d'Harry ...


Voici une petite one-shot sur la première pleine lune de Remus après la mort de Sirius ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! 

(Rating PG, parce que peut-être peu trop … sanguinolent !)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je n'ai pas pris la potion de Rogue. C'est exprès. Ce soir, j'ai envie de laisser éclater ma rage. Après tout, c'est ma nature. Et les autres n'ont pas le droit de la brimer, même si c'est pour mon bien. C'est exactement de ça qu'il est mort.

            Je sais que ça sera violent, non seulement à cause du manque de potion mais également à cause de mon humeur. J'espère que mon corps s'est endurci, je ne veux pas souffrir autant que je souffrais quand j'étais adolescent. Je souffre déjà suffisamment comme ça.

            J'espère que personne ne croisera ma route. Si ça devait être le cas, je sais déjà que, qui que ce soit, je le tuerais. Juste pour le plaisir de la Bête, juste pour ses hurlements et son sang entre mes crocs. Et juste pour le faire payer à quelqu'un.

            Choquant ? Il faut savoir qu'il vaut mieux tuer sa victime plutôt que de la laisser vivante, mais à jamais marquée de la lycanthropie. C'est injuste, la Bête ne choisit pas sa proie, elle la tue, la déchire juste parce qu'elle passe près d'elle. Mais mon ami n'a jamais connu que l'injustice.

            La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Assis à l'orée du bois que j'ai choisi, je regarde tristement le soleil disparaître. Jamais personne n'a été aussi triste de cette disparition que moi. Mais à cette triste disparition-là, je suis habitué. Pas à l'autre qui me frappe en ce moment.

            Je me lève et m'enfonce dans la profondeur sylvestre en semant derrière moi mes vêtements. Quand j'étais jeune, je les mettais précieusement dans une cachette où j'étais sûr de les retrouver au matin. Mais je ne suis plus jeune. Toute trace de ma jeunesse a définitivement disparue.

            J'ai froid, mais je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à avoir trop chaud à cause de la fourrure et la course. Courir ? Mais pourquoi ? Courir avec qui ? Plus de chien à distancer facilement. Plus de chien pour transformer ma lycanthropie en amusement.  Plus de chien.

            Ca y est, ça a commencé. Comme prévu, c'est terriblement violent. La Bête n'est même encore tout à fait entière qu'elle commence déjà à s'énerver. Et ça fait mal, ça fait mal. Un mal physique, les os qui s'étirent et se modifient. Hélas, ce mal, je le sais, n'a jamais fait disparaître le mal moral. 

            Fini les jambes et les bras, fini le visage et la voix. Je me dresse sur mes pattes arrières et en poussant un rugissement de haine, je retombe contre un arbre dans lequel je plante fermement mes griffes. Je le lacère de toutes mes forces décuplées. Il faut que je fasse passer ma fureur. Il faut que je le venge.

            Mes crocs ripent sur d'écorce. C'est du sang, qu'il me faut. Du sang, pas de la sève. De la peau, pas de l'écorce. Du muscle, pas du bois. Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre sous le croc, tous les animaux ont fui devant le fracas. Tous les animaux et la majorité des hommes m'ont toujours fui. Lui, jamais.

            Je retombe à terre au pied de l'arbre et ma gueule attrape ma propre-patte. Enfin, enfin, le tissu qui se déchire, le sang qui coule, la chair sous mon croc. Sur trois pattes, je trébuche et roule à terre en jouant avec ma patte comme avec une proie. Je sais bien que tant que je ne me coupe rien, mon corps d'homme n'aura aucune séquelle au matin. Me venger sur moi-même de sa mort ? Oui, peut-être un peu, nous sommes tous coupable.

            Je suis trop énervé, trop excité pour ressentir la douleur. Et dès que l'odeur d'un animal frôle mon flair sensible, je saute sur mes pattes et me met à le poursuivre comme si ma patte n'avait rien. Il faut se dire que lui aussi n'a pas dû souffrir.

            C'était un rat. Il a fallu, en plus, que ce soit un rat. Mes griffes l'ont réduit à un tas sanguinolent même pas bon à être mangé. Si, il y une vingtaine d'années, j'avais fait subir le même à un certain rat de ma connaissance, rien ne serait arrivé.

            Ca fait un bien fou de pouvoir déchaîner tant d'horreur en se disant que ce n'est pas ma faute, que c'est comme ça que la Bête est, sans se sentir vraiment coupable. Noyer mon chagrin fou dans le sang. Je sais qu'en tant qu'homme, je déteste la violence. Mais je ne suis pas l' homme, je suis la Bête. C'est étrange, par son amitié, il avait toujours réussi à me faire sentir plus homme que Bête. Mais, il n'est plus là.

            Je passe le reste de la nuit à décimer une horde de sangliers. Là, mon envie de sang trouve de quoi se rassasier. De la force, de la course, de la lutte, de la résistance, des os qui craquent sous le croc. Voilà de quoi oublier les soucis. Mais pas cette nuit. Ca, rien ne peut me le faire oublier.

            Au petit matin, las et exténué, je reste étendue aux milieux des cadavres, dans les feuilles tachés de sang. Des larmes viennent suivre la rigole de mes lèvres et leur goût est salé. Les loups ne pleurent pas. Je suis redevenu humain, et donc triste à mourir.

            Je suis seul maintenant. Seul comme avant l' Ecole. Seul comme avant les Maraudeurs. Seul comme après la disparition du Mage Noir, il y a quinze ans. Oh oui, bien sûr, j'ai d'autre amis. Pas aussi proches, c'est sûr, mais j'ai tous les membres de l'Ordre. Mais l'Ordre sans lui, ce n'est plus grand chose. Ma vie sans lui, ce n'est plus grand chose.

            Nous nous étions à peine retrouvés. Mais il faut croire que le bonheur simple de l'amitié ne sera jamais accordé aux Maraudeurs. Et c'est moi qui doit rester le dernier pour pleurer le naufrage de notre amitié. Moi qui doit supporter de voir ce que nous sommes devenus.

            Les loups ont besoin de vivre en groupe. Les Maraudeurs étaient ma meute. La trahison l'a déchirée. La mort l'a exterminée. Et je reste seul avec ma douleur, perdu, désorienté, désespéré, inutile. Je reste seul avec les regrets.

            Je suis un loup solitaire. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aim ! Si oui, allez me mettre une petite review, ça me fera plaisir !


End file.
